My Little Human: Marry me or else!
by Elli-Kagami
Summary: As chaos takes its toll across Equestria, what can be done to stop it? There are six elements of harmony, the protectors of Equestria, but what if the master of chaos himself changed his mind in a split second? There are going to be three conditions here, and they will take a long time to settle amongst the people of Equestria. -Rated T for the odd word here and there-
1. Discord's Gonna Be Discord

_**Hello, everybody. I have returned with a new Fanfiction which has been named by the fantastic Kitty Kat. I guess I just upload stories whenever the hell I want. I actually finished this one, though! Are you surprised? I betcha are. Heh. Okay, so this is slightly... Different. It's not something I'd usually write, but I just decided to go for it. This IS My Little Human, NOT pony. So it's not that freaky. Enjoy!**_

**...**

"Muhahahah!"

An evil cackle of laughter echoes throughout all of Ponyville. It's enough to make someone terrified. In fact, most already are terrified. Many are rushing around in a panic; bumping into each other and tripping over their feet. A sudden explosion of lightning breaks through the clouds and strikes through the ground, causing it to split. The lightning flash was as bright as a camera light when a picture has been taken. It is followed by a surprisingly loud boom of thunder.

Not all hope is lost. A group of six girls followed by their male assistant (who may as well not even be around) approach the tall and disturbing figure who is causing chaos throughout all of Ponyville. Hanging around the neck of each girl (all except one) is a golden necklace which has a different coloured and shaped jewel placed in the middle. "We figured out what you did to us, Discord, and now we're going to defeat you once and for all!" exclaims the girl who does not have a necklace. Instead, she has a golden crown placed upon her head which has the biggest of the jewels; a five-point star-shaped jewel which glows the colour of sunset pink. This tall person is the one named Discord, which stands for all to do with chaos, mischief, disharmony... You name it. And this is the one who's caused Ponyville to turn upside down - Literally. The buildings are hanging upside down, the sky is pink and the clouds are raining chocolate milk and there are mutant bunnies with giraffe legs running around. It's crazy.

Discord yawns. "Oh, goody. And what have you got there, may I ask?" He points to the crown on top of the girl's head.

"These? They are the elements of harmony. They choose representatives, and here we are." The element of Loyalty has chosen Rainbow Dash, a female who sticks by her friends no matter what, despite the fact that her attitude can be flawed at times and she mightn't seem very loyal. The element of Laughter has chosen Pinkie Pie. She is a female who loves to plan parties, loves making her friends laugh and smile and she's friends with everybody she knows. The element of Honesty has chosen Applejack, a female who simply cannot lie. The element of Generosity has chosen Rarity, a beautiful young female with a big and giving heart. The element of Kindness has chosen Fluttershy, a female who's shy but loves communicating with animals and is never angry at anybody at all. Finally, the sixth element has chosen Twilight. The sixth element only reveals itself once all five have been united and connected through the hearts of their chosen ones. Since these six girls are all best friends, the sixth element - Magic - has revealed itself and took a liking to Twilight.

"Oh deary me, I do believe I've been foiled again!" says Discord, faking being scared.

"Well, I'm glad you've accepted that fact," says Applejack, oblivious like all the other five to his fake approach.

"Hehehe... Indeed," Discord replies.

"We are the elements of harmony itself, and now you are going to be imprisoned once more in your stone cage where you belong!" Twilight announces.

"Drat! Well, you better get on with it. Shouldn't you?" Discord takes a pause for a few moments, and his eye catches Twilight. An idea forms in his head in a matter of seconds and he intends to carry that plan out.

Several people that aren't sensible enough to hide are standing in the streets of Ponyville, watching the six females attempt to take Discord on. The citizens are pleased; their home shall be fixed, and everything will go back to normal. Twilight focuses her magic and her element of harmony releases a bright light, which causes the other five elements to charge up. The girls are lifted off their feet by the power and magic of the elements. They close their eyes and feel the connection run through them. Normally, the rainbow of harmony would have appeared by now, due to the connection of all elements of harmony. However, Discord takes this opportunity to quickly snap his fingers - and in a split second, everything changes. The joining of the elements of harmony stop. The girls feel themselves being set back down on the ground and they open their eyes, shocked that it did not work. Pinkie Pie is the first to notice.

"Twilight's... Gone!" she gasps. The other girls are speechless.

"Gone?" Rainbow Dash asks.

"Gone!" Applejack repeats, pointing.

"What ever could have happened?" Rarity asks, being over-dramatic as usual.

"Where did Twilight go...?" Fluttershy softly questions. Her crown is on the ground, but there's no sign of the holder. The girls trace their eyes from Twilight's crown up to Discord, who has a smug grin on his face. Rainbow Dash feels anger building up inside of her.

"You sly motherfu-"

"Dashie," Fluttershy interrupts, not wanting her aggressive friend to say a bad word.

"But that idiot teleported Twilight somewhere, because he _knows _we were going to kick his ass!" Rainbow Dash growls.

"My, such a temper, element of Loyalty," comments Discord. "Does Loyalty not mean anything to you? Being a representative of an element of harmony means you don't have such a sour attitude and you don't say such rude words."

"Where did you take Twilight?" Rainbow Dash demands.

"I see you choose to ignore my previous statement," Discord says.

"Discord, you've taken it too far this time!" Applejack shouts.

"And I suppose I didn't take it 'too far' when I stole the elements of harmony and turned the best of friends against each other?" Discord questions. "My dearest element of Honesty - This isn't one of my worse acts and you know that all too well." Applejack shuts up, feeling her cheeks go bright red with embarrassment and anger. She decides to keep her anger to herself, though.

"Why do you have to be so difficult, Discord?" Rarity asks.

"Difficult?" Discord repeats, sounding surprised. "My choice of words have been easy to understand, have they not? Is there something you found hard to understand with what I previously said?"

"This is exactly what I mean! You're trying to get our attention elsewhere so you can just waltz off and not tell us where Twilight is," Rarity replies.

"If I told you where your little friend was, you'd only get angry," Discord simply says, shrugging. "Although... Some of us already are plenty angry." Discord peers down at Rainbow Dash, with a wide smirk on his face.

"You're a big meanie, Discord! Did ya know that? Leave Dashie alone!" Pinkie Pie demands. Discord swings his neck around to look down at the furious pink-haired female.

"Oh, boo-hoo! My feelings are stinging due to your _awful _words!" Discord sarcastically whines. The girls can immediately pick up on his sarcasm. Rainbow Dash is the first to roll her eyes.

"You're so lame, Discord," she says.

"Am I really? Perhaps that's something I shall need to work on - because after all, your words mean _everything _to me!" Discord snaps his fingers and teleports away. The girls are left in shock and anger.

"I knew that he'd do that," Rarity sighs.

"We gotta find out where Twilight is," Applejack says. The other girls nod, agreeing with her. "Question is... How?" The girls simply shrug and one or two let out a sigh of sadness. They may not see their good friend for a while. They've only known Discord for a few short days, but the girls know his attitude by now. And one of the things that Discord is, is clever.

**...**

Discord's mansion. A place that is far from Equestria and hard to locate. It is found deep within a mysterious forest that nobody's actually ever been to, which is why Discord chose to live there. Celestia and Luna would never find him there, because he thinks they're too scared to leave Canterlot. Well, they haven't found his home so far. The master of chaos and disharmony stands outside of Twilight's cage.

"You're going to be really sorry for doing this as soon as I get out of here, Discord!" shouts Twilight, rattling the cage bars.

"Oh do settle down, Miss Sparkle. You're like Bird in his cage." Discord clicks his fingers and points to a huge bird shaking its cage violently. On the front of the cage is a nametag which reads 'Bird'. Twilight rolls her eyes and sits down in the cage. Discord clicks his fingers once more, and the bird is gone. Twilight takes a look around the room. It's a rather dark and gloomy room, with the exception of some furniture and walls which has dark red splashed onto them. Twilight doesn't like the look of this at all.

"Why in Equestria did you bring me here?" Twilight demands. This causes Discord to show his signature smirk. He knows it's time to reveal his 'master' plan.

"Well it's quite the story," Discord starts. Discord clicks his fingers, and in a split second is sitting comfortably on a chair with a cup of hot chocolate. "Don't mind me - I'm just exhausted from a day's work of chaos."

"Ugh..." Twilight mutters.

"Want some hot chocolate or a snack while I explain?" Discord asks.

"No thanks."

"Very well. Your loss. So while you were standing there about ten minutes ago giving your little speech of the elements of harmony and how I'm going to be imprisoned in stone again made me think. What if I don't want to have the same fate twice? Then my eye caught you," Discord says. He pauses to take a sip of his hot chocolate, which annoys Twilight. Her patience is running thin and she's sick of waiting for this _idiot _to explain. "You see, Twilight... You're quite the interesting young woman. Powerful. Controlling. Determined. Everything that I see in you is... Perfect."

"P-Perfect...?" Twilight asks, her impatience grounding to a halt and her anger fading. Instead, fear consumes her as she realises what Discord could possibly mean.

"Oh don't worry. I'm not actually madly in love with you. That's just creepy," Discord says.

"Yes. It is," Twilight responds.

"But what I mean is, you'd be the _perfect_ _wife_."

Twilight's face loses its colour and she feels herself grow dizzy. She feels sick. She can't believe what Discord has just said. Twilight is actually speechless for a long time, which Discord allows. In that time, he sits there sipping away at his hot chocolate. Waiting for Twilight to speak. To acknowledge this properly. It takes her about a minute before she can form a proper sentence.

"Wife...?" That is the only word she can repeat. She says it quietly, and she sounds like she's going to faint. She's confused, too. Discord places his cup and saucer down on the arm rest.

"Yes, that is what I said," Discord replies.

"But... But... But why me?!" Twilight protests.

"Well I've just explained. You'd be perfect, because of your determined ways - your controlling nature and your powerful nature," Discord says. He picks up the cup of hot chocolate and sips the rest of it.

"I'm not going to marry you - that's ridiculous! You can't force me to marry you!" Twilight yells, standing up. Discord slams down his cup on the saucer, which causes the cup to nearly break. He stands up and storms over to Twilight's cage.

"That's enough out of your whiny, little protesting mouth!" Discord snaps. "I'd watch it if I were you, Miss Sparkle. You wouldn't want a zip on it, would you?" He calms himself down as he speaks his second part. Twilight is still not bothered by Discord's anger and continues to protest.

"If you don't teleport me back home right this minute, I'll-!"

"You'll what?" Discord loudly interrupts, challenging the female. "You'll run off and tell your precious Princess protectors? Oh please, you can't even escape this cage without _my _magic." A tear runs down Twilight's cheek as she sinks back down into the cage. She hides her face with her hands, sitting with her back to the evil, controlling man; master of chaos. However, Discord isn't bothered by her childish crying and anger fit. "Don't bother crying. I've got no heart so this won't make me feel sorry for you. Now Twilight, you'll have to stand up and listen to me."

"Make me!" comes her muffled response.

"Twilight, stop acting like a child and stand up," Discord orders, getting fed up.

"No," she says. Discord snaps his fingers to make Twilight stand up and face him. He keeps her in a position where she can't move her body at all. Not even her eyes. "Hey, what're you-? Let me go!"

"I told you to face me, did I not?" Discord asks. He sighs. "This relationship simply will not work if you keep acting so childish and stubborn. I don't like women who are ignorant and rude. I like them to listen to me, and I like when they do as I ask."

"Well, maybe you should just let me go and forget this ever happened," Twilight says, nervously laughing. "After all, I'm so childish and so stubborn! I'd never do as you'd ask." Discord can pick up on Twilight's begging methods easily.

"I wasn't born yesterday, you know. I can tell you're trying to get away from me. Do you think I'm an idiot?" Discord asks.

"Maybe," Twilight mumbles.

"Twilight, you're coming ever so close to punishment," Discord warns.

"Do your worst," Twilight challenges. Discord wants to hit her or do something terrible to her, but he realises that he mustn't sink to Twilight's level. _This is exactly what she wants me to do, isn't it? _Discord ponders. He wants to let Twilight out of her cage, but she might use her horn. Discord's surprised she hadn't used it earlier.

"Well, if you insist," Discord says, making a decision. Discord clicks his fingers. Twilight feels something strange happen to her head. She goes to touch her horn, but is shocked when her hand simply touches a flat space where her horn should be. Twilight's bottom lip shakes, and Discord's eyes widen when he realises what she's about to do. The young female lets out an ear-piercing screech, and Discord has to cover his ears with magic. He swears he can feel the room shaking. The scream lasts for a good five seconds, then Twilight begins to cry. Discord unblocks his ears and puts up an umbrella to stop her fountain-like tears spraying all over him.

"M-M-My hoooornnn!" she wails.

After five minutes of Twilight sobbing and whining, she finally calms down. However, her face is still red and her eyes sting. Discord groans and puts away the umbrella. "Are you quite done?" he impatiently asks. Twilight sniffs and nods. "You know, you made such a fuss over your horn. I simply did it so you didn't attempt to escape. It's not gone for good anyway. I'll give it back once I feel I can trust you not to use it."

"Okay..." Twilight says.

"One more thing before I let you go. You must promise that you will never use your element of harmony against me." Twilight silently gasps.

"How can you just expect me to agree to that?" Twilight demands.

"Well, if you don't want to be let out of the cage..." Discord says, smirking. He knows that Twilight will react to this.

"Fine!" Twilight shouts.

"Excellent." Discord coughs up a key, which makes Twilight feel disgusted. He unlocks the cage and Twilight steps out of it. She looks at Discord, waiting for him to do or say something. "Okay, first things first... Let's get you in the appropriate uniform." Discord snaps his fingers and Twilight's old outfit is gone. She is now wearing a maid's outfit. She stares down at her clothing.

"What the heck am I wearing?!" Twilight shouts.

"Why, it's your uniform of course," Discord simply says.

"Uniform?" Twilight repeats. "It looks disgusting and it's so revealing and tight!"

"Duh," Discord remarks. Twilight simply sighs and doesn't protest any further. There's no point in doing so any more, she figures. "Now, we shall get on with the rules. Before I decide if you're really worth marrying, I need you to do a few things for me. Sort of like a master - servant thing."

"I'm going to hate this..." she whispers to herself.

"I don't think I need to specify myself any further, unless you wish that I do so."

Twilight shakes her head. "It's all fine." Discord nods.

"Very well. Now come along, Twilight. I shall show you to your new room!" Discord announces. He puts his arm around Twilight and squishes against her. Twilight just puts up with it, despite the fact that she's becoming very uncomfortable. Discord leads Twilight through his huge house. She takes in what the place looks like. It's basically the same throughout; dark, red and big. Also, there were upside down staircases leading to nowhere, including flung open doors. When Twilight peered through some doors as she passed, she could see the rooms were upside down too. It frightened her, in all honesty.

Discord is chattering away to Twilight about his first experience of chaos, and how he got involved with the whole deal. Twilight isn't listening. She's just wondering how the hell a corridor can last for so long. Discord pauses to take a breath, and this is where Twilight decides it's most appropriate to intervene. "So Discord!" she hurriedly says. Discord looks down at Twilight.

"Yes, Miss Sparkle?" Discord asks, being formal.

"Just call me Twilight for a start. The whole 'Miss Sparkle' thing is weird," Twilight starts. She clears her throat. "Where's my room?"

"Oh!" Discord's face fills with surprise. "I've been talking for so long that I've simply lost track of time. Allow me to fix this mess." Discord snaps his fingers, and a hole appears below their feet. Twilight squeaks as they fall through the floor. Discord lets go of Twilight while they fall. When they land, Twilight finds herself in her new room. Discord taps his chin, thinking. "Hmm, oh my. This simply won't do. What's your favourite colour, my dear?"

"Umm..." Twilight mumbles. She really doesn't know.

"Green it is!" Discord snaps his fingers, and the room completely changes. The walls and other furniture items in the room are a mint green colour. Twilight doesn't particularly like this colour, but she won't argue against Discord. She's already done plenty of that. "Do you like this room?" Twilight simply nods.

"Before you go - I have a question to ask." Discord looks at Twilight and blinks blankly.

"Did I do something wrong?" Discord asks, making himself grow small. Twilight sighs and shakes her head. Discord makes himself normal size again. "Excellent! So do tell... Is there something on your mind?" Discord places a hand on Twilight's cheek, but she bats it off and steps back.

"Since I promised not to use my element of harmony against you... Does this mean you won't create any more chaos in Equestria?" Twilight questions. Discord taps his chin, thinking of an answer.

"Well, we do need to make some sort of deal... Don't we?" Twilight nods in response.

"If you let me go to see my friends-"

"Ah, ah. Stop right there," Discord interrupts. "I know where you're going with this. You want to go and see your friends, then you'll never be back. Isn't that right? No, I simply cannot let you go alone. If only... Hmm, no that won't do..." Discord seems to talk to himself as he makes a decision. Twilight waits for him to finish. "Okay, I shall invite your Ponyville friends for afternoon tea."

"Seriously?" Twilight asks, putting on an expression to match.

"Ha-ha! I kid. Let's go downstairs into the chat room," Discord says. _Chat room? How lame is this guy? _Twilight thinks. In a click of Discord's fingers, Twilight finds herself downstairs in a comfortable-looking room. There are seven chairs spread out across a long table. Quite like one of those meetings in work places. Twilight lands on a chair next to Discord. She notices that there are five angry-faced girls also sitting in some chairs.

"How the hay did we get here?" demands Applejack.

"I got a pretty good idea how we got here," says Rainbow Dash, pointing to the man she calls 'Dipcord'.

"Why, the nerve of him!" scoffs Rarity.

"That was scary..." whispers Fluttershy.

"Hey look, it's Twilight!" announces Pinkie Pie.

"And _Dipcord_," says Rainbow Dash, glaring at the master of chaos. He is simply smirking away. Twilight's five friends ignore Discord, and turn their attention towards her.

"Twilight, we thought you were gone for good!" Applejack shouts.

"In fact, we were in the middle of the Everfree Forest looking for you," Rarity says.

"Before _sooomebody _teleported us here!" Pinkie Pie adds, glaring at Discord. He innocently points at himself, mouthing the words 'me?' and putting on a fake innocent look. "I've got my eye on you, buster!"

"I've simply teleported you five lovely ladies here for a civilised conversation," admits Discord, still acting innocent.

"Pffftt, like that'll ever happen," remarks Rainbow Dash.

"Honest! Swear to Celestia!" Discord waves a white flag. Twilight sighs.

"I'm so sorry that this has happened, girls..." she says.

"It's not your fault, Twilight," Fluttershy responds.

"Yeah, it's Dipcord's fault!" Rainbow Dash shouts. Discord over-dramatically points to the white flag in his hand, shocked that Rainbow Dash is still throwing around such accusations. But to be honest, these accusations are true.

"Oh, Twilight! We nearly forgot to tell you," Rarity starts. She nods at Applejack.

"Sugarcube, the princesses are gone. That's includin' yer sister-in-law," Applejack says. Twilight gasps.

"You mean they're... _Gone, _gone? Or they just went to sort out some trouble?" Twilight asks.

"Well ya see, we've been meanin' to ask Discord that," Applejack replies, looking accusingly at Discord.

"Me?" Discord asks. "Why, I never-! I wouldn't dream of doing such a thing to such lovely princesses. Or you know, maybe I would." Discord smirks.

"Discord!" Twilight snaps.

"By the way, congratulations on the new unborn baby prince!" Discord says. Twilight and the other girls look at him, confused. "What? Cadence and Shining Armor haven't told you the glorious news?"

"What glorious news? Cut to the chase already!" Rainbow Dash demands.

"Well, that's some sister-in-law and princess of a kingdom you have. She didn't even tell you that she's two months pregnant with a new baby prince." Twilight is shocked.

"H-How the hell did you know?!" she exclaims. Discord shrugs.

"I get around," he simply says.

"Boy, does that sound wrong," Rainbow Dash points out. Fluttershy blushes upon hearing this remark.

"Honestly Rainbow Dash, you're just so-"

"Ahem! We're here for me, ladies," Discord interrupts.

"Ugh, like anybody would wanna go for you," Applejack growls. Rainbow Dash looks at Applejack, surprised that she just said that. "Oops... Did I say that out loud?"

"Your statement is quite the opposite actually, element of honesty," Discord says, an evil grin on his face. Applejack bursts out laughing.

"Hoo-whee! Like anybody would wanna be yer special somebody - no offence o' 'course, but come on! Who in the hay is that desperate?" Applejack mocks.

"Wow... Applejack..." Fluttershy whispers.

"Go Applejack! Go Applejack!" cheers Pinkie Pie, holding up pom-poms that she got from nowhere.

"Well for your information little miss know it all, I _do _have a special somebody!" Discord childishly folds his arms and sticks his tongue out at the country girl. Twilight feels herself go red, and she sinks down into her chair. Of course she isn't actually dating Discord, but he's made it perfectly clear that he wants a wife. And that wife will be Twilight.

"Haaaah! And who exactly is that?" Rainbow Dash tries to contain the rest of her giggles, but can't help it. She's holding back so much that tears of laughter are forming in her eyes. Just like her, eh?

"That is what we are here to talk about, ladies. I don't wish to resort to violence with this, mind you. I just want to talk," Discord says, once again flashing the white flag.

"Alright then. Let's hear what ridiculous thing you wanna talk to us about," Rarity sighs.

"You see, I don't want to be a master of chaos any more, as such. I want to give up chaos, on one condition... You see your little friend Twilight?" Discord points to the female who is trying to hide her obvious blush and shame. "I will stop causing destruction around Equestria if I can have three little things."

"Name it," says Applejack.

"Number one: I want you five to swear that you will never use your elements of harmony against me." The five girls gasp quietly.

"That's ridiculous!" Pinkie Pie decides.

"No way!" Rainbow Dash yells.

"I don't think that would happen," Fluttershy says.

"Like hell we'd do that!" Applejack protests.

"Twilight - What do you think?" Rarity asks. Twilight bites her lip and doesn't speak.

"There's no point in involving Twilight in all of this; she's already agreed that she won't use her element of harmony against me," Discord says. The five girls gasp, louder this time.

"Twilight, how could you...?" Fluttershy asks.

"Twilight, why in Equestria would you...?" Rarity questions.

"Twilight, why did you agree to that?!" Rainbow Dash demands.

"Twilight, I can't believe it," Applejack says.

"Twilight, that's crazy. And I know crazy - I'm the master of crazy!" Pinkie Pie shouts, pointing to herself. Twilight doesn't know what to say or do. All of her friends are shouting her name and it's followed by their protests and demands and questions.

"Twilight, Twilight! Twilight this, Twilight that! Blah, blah, blah," Discord mocks. The five girls glare at him.

"He forced you to do this, didn't he?" Rainbow Dash asks. Twilight shakes her head.

"We're getting to that part. Hold your horses-" Discord puts on a mocking tone of Applejack, "-'Sugarcube'." He wipes his mouth of the filth that he's just had to say. He thinks that Applejack is ridiculous because she calls everybody 'Sugarcube'. "Number two: I wish to have my own teensy-tiny part of Equestria so I can cause chaos whenever I please."

"I don't know if we can do that," Applejack says. "I mean... We would. Maybe. But we need the princesses to decide that."

"The princesses aren't here, you foolish female!" Discord snaps.

"Lay off the sexism, _Dipcord, _before I kick your ass into next week!" Rainbow Dash aggressively threatens.

"Now, now. Don't get so angry, element of loyalty. We've spoken of this earlier, have we not?" Discord points to the white flag that's perched on the table. Rainbow Dash shuts her mouth.

"Fine... Fine, you can have the land you want," Rarity says.

"And the third thing?" Fluttershy asks.

"I want three for the price of one," Discord simply says. The five girls look at him, confused. Twilight just sits there, not speaking a single word. She feels sick and just wants to go back to Ponyville. She wants everything to be normal.

"What do you mean?" Pinkie Pie asks.

"Well, Applejack - You're a salesperson, correct? Surely you know what I mean. Three for one." Applejack raises an eyebrow.

"You mean like... You want these three things for the price of one thing? Which means you want one thing for two of your conditions, and your third one is that you get three for the price of one..." Applejack says, apparently working it all out.

"I'm confused," Pinkie Pie says.

"You're always confused..." Rainbow Dash sighs.

"I think I understand," Rarity says.

"You do? Explain it to me," Fluttershy responds.

"Discord wants one thing in order to gain the first two. So basically, his three for the price of one offer _is _the third thing he wants. Which is ultimately one... And that's why it's so gosh darn confusin'!" Applejack tries to wrap her head around all of this.

"I think you've covered that perfectly Applejack," Discord says.

"Uh... Thanks?" Applejack shakes her head.

"So yes. I want one thing. One person, should I say."

"A person...?" Rarity asks.

"Yes. A person. She's in this room, actually." Twilight prepares herself to be shouted at by her friends again. The girls look at each other in silence, then look at Twilight. "I want a bride... If you let Twilight Sparkle be my bride, then you are free from chaos and I shall release the princesses as I promised. If I use any magic outside of Equestria to create chaos, then you may use your elements of harmony against me to turn me into stone. But if you go back on your promises, then Twilight will never return to Ponyville."

"And you agree to all of this, Twi?" Applejack asks. Twilight slowly nods.

"I... I haven't got a choice any more. I mean, at first I didn't have any regrets. I wouldn't face any consequences if I left Discord earlier, but now I will. If I leave Discord now, then I'll doom all of Equestria..." Twilight sighs. She clears her throat. "I promise, I'll do what I can."

"So we'll never see you again?" Pinkie Pie asks, her eyes filling with tears.

"I-"

"Not for a while, ladies," Discord interrupts. He clicks his fingers. They are all outside of Discord's mansion now. "Remember our deal! I'll do my part and you may do yours. Off you go now!"

"Wait!" Twilight shouts. Everybody faces her. "Let me say goodbye to my friends... Please." Twilight can feel a lump grow in the back of her throat as she steps closer to the line of her five friends. Discord nods.

"Twilight... Don't ever, ever, ever forget about us! Please! Because people forget names when they're apart for too long!" Pinkie Pie says, trying to hold back tears.

"I won't forget you, Pinkie Pie. How could I ever forget such a great pony who's made me laugh and smile for so long?" Twilight responds. She hugs Pinkie Pie, then goes to Fluttershy. "Fluttershy... Don't be too kind, now." She holds a warm smile on her face.

"I won't," Fluttershy quietly says, softly laughing.

"Rainbow Dash... You take care of everybody for me." Rainbow Dash nods, trying not to cry.

"Aw man, Twi... I'm gonna miss you! You're making me all emotional." Twilight laughs.

"Applejack... My honest friend. I've got a piece of honesty for you: You're an amazing friend. Never change, please."

"I swear to Celestia that I'll never change, Twilight. Just for you, Sugarcube." She sniffs, letting her tears run down her face. Discord tries not to gag because of all of the fuzzy and heart-warming speeches.

"Rarity... Element of generosity. Please, never change. Everybody loves you because of how you act, and... And..." Twilight breaks down in tears. Rarity supports her friend with a hug. She pats her back comfortingly.

"You're something special, Twilight. We'll never forget you while you're gone." Twilight sniffs and wipes her eyes. She steps back from all of her friends.

"Finally! I thought it'd never end!" This earns a sharp glare off each of the six females. He puts a zip on his mouth.

"Ponyville friends... Don't cry over me. Some day, I'll be free." A final tear drips down Twilight's face, and in a split second, her five best friends are gone. They'll be gone for a long time, too.

**...**

_**Well, yep. That's all for chapter one. If you're lucky, I can get chapter two done! Let me know what you think in a review? Maybe? It's fine if you don't, though. I gotta dash! Bye~**_


	2. First Day On The Job

_**Hi again, everybody. Chapter two of Marry Me or Else is here. ^^ I have recently received a review stating that this story has similarities with someone else's story, 'Bride of Discord'. If anyone else was thinking this, then I'm sorry but I haven't even read or heard of this story before. Any relations between my story and the other one is completely coincidental, believe me. As I said, I have never read or heard of that story. I just got this idea from a little thinking, as I do with all of my stories. Thank you.**_

_**As for Twilight's age - in this story, she is going to be 20 years old and Discord is 23. I know it's a three year difference, but it really doesn't matter. Does it? I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I hope that it's going to be different from the story that I'm apparently copying off.**_

**...**

"Ah...ah...achoo!"

For the third time that day, a sneeze echoes throughout the halls of Discord's mansion. Twilight weakly rubs her nose with her tissue. "Do you need another box of tissues, Twilight?" Discord offers.

"No thanks." Twilight sounds all stuffed up. She sniffles again, then places down the remaining box of tissues on her bed-side table.

"It's such a shame... We were going to start your first day as a maid today!" Discord pouts.

"Oh, well excuse me," Twilight sarcastically says. Discord pats Twilight's head as if she were a dog.

"Never mind. I suppose you'll want your rest, yes?" he asks. Twilight nods her head slowly. Discord leaves Twilight's room, closing the door silently behind him. Twilight's only been in his house for a day, and she's already ill. She suspects that she's not used to living in such an old and dusty place. She simply sighs and allows herself to drift off to sleep.

Discord is up to mischief as usual. He's sneaking along the corridors, being careful not to wake Twilight. Not that he cares - he just doesn't want her to know where he's going. He silently pulls open a door then shuts it again, leaving behind the normal world. The room that he's entered is pitch black and seemingly very small. Discord fiddles about for a couple of seconds, trying to get his hands upon the chain that switches on the light. He eventually finds it and pulls down on it. Just like a door that needs oiling, it squeaks loudly and very high-pitched. It makes Discord cringe, as if nails were being dragged down on a blackboard. "Ooohhh, boy! I need to get that fixed," he says, slapping himself to implant a reminder inside his head. Much like an alarm.

When light floods through the room, it reveals itself to be much bigger than it first was. There's a perfect amount of chaos in the room. Yep... This is definitely Discord's room. Everything is upside down or floating and there are crazy colours everywhere. Wonder how he sleeps at night. Discord stands himself in front of his body-length mirror, and observes himself. "Oh Discord, you handsome old devil, you," compliments his reflection.

"Why thank you, Discord!" replies Discord. Looks like he's talking to himself. He fixes up his bow tie then stares at his reflection.

"What's the plan this time, my friend?" asks his reflection.

"My plan... Yes, my plan. Let's discuss that," says Discord. His reflection nods in agreement. "It's simple. This whole maid test for the wimpy unicorn is merely where she can learn to trust me. Then, I shall spend the rest of my time making her fall hopelessly in love with me."

"I like it! But can't you just use a love potion?" questions his reflection. Discord taps his chin like he always does when he's deep in thought, or before he makes a decision.

"No, no. I don't believe I can. I'd need all sorts of things which require far too much effort. Besides, Celestia removed the spell from the book. Remember?" Discord replies.

"Oh, _her. _That pathetic princess high upon her throne of glory," scoffs the reflection. "You wanna know a funny name for her?"

"Do tell." Discord's reflection leans forward and whispers a nickname that sends the real Discord into hysterics. "Pahahahah! Ohhh, Discord, you!" He wipes a tear of laughter from his eye, then puts on a completely straight face as if he were never laughing.

"Back to business as usual, then?" asks his reflection. Discord nods.

"So once I've made Twilight fall madly in love with me, she will never want to use her element of harmony against me. No matter how hard she tries! Haha, I really am a genius. And as soon as Twilight is in love with me I can cause chaos whenever I like! Her five 'besties' can try all they like, but Twilight won't trust them any more. She'll only trust and believe me. Besides, they can't fire up the elements of harmony without their ring leader," Discord explains. His reflection clicks his fingers which create loud applause. Cheering and whistling, and most of all, a bunch of winner flowers.

"Bravo, Discord! A simply flawless plan!" exclaims his reflection. Discord bows, smiling away. Then, almost instantly, his imagination fades. He turns away from the mirror.

"Discord, you've really got to stop talking to yourself."

**...**

Luna stands on the balcony of Canterlot's castle, staring aimlessly into the night sky. The hours have flown by for Luna on this day. She's been standing around, thinking of a certain somebody. She flinches as she feels a hand lightly touch her shoulder. She looks behind her, to see it's only her sister. "Oh... Tia."

"Are you feeling okay? You've been out here for nearly two hours," says Celestia. Luna sighs and looks up at the moon.

"I'm just worried," she admits. Celestia stands beside her sister and rests her arms on the balcony edge.

"I'm surprised to hear that from you. It's very brave to admit that you're worried, or even scared," Celestia replies.

"What if Discord's hurting her?" Luna asks.

"It's Twilight's choice, at the end of the day..." Celestia starts. Luna looks at her, confused. "It wasn't a really a choice, I admit, but... What if she forced somebody else to do it? What if she protested and just said no? She's being somewhat responsible for taking on this duty."

"I suppose you are right," Luna says. Celestia gives a small, teasing smile.

"I like when you say that." Luna returns the smile, feeling more at ease now that she's released her boxed up emotions.

"And are... _They_... All right?" She is referring to Twilight's five best friends.

"I've let them stay the night, if that's okay. They're just in the kitchen having a snack and some tea," Celestia says.

"Okay. I think I might go and see them. It upsets me so to see the representatives of harmony so... Upset." Celestia nods.

"I can understand that. I might just stay out here for a bit... The night sky is looking especially beautiful tonight," she compliments. Luna smiles.

"Well, I did do the extra two stars," she laughs.

Luna heads downstairs through the castle and enters the kitchen. She sees the five girls sitting there, not even talking to one another. She examines the faces of the girls. Fluttershy looks upset. Rarity is staring at her nails, looking for a distraction of some sort. It isn't working. Applejack is tapping her foot off the bottom of her chair. Pinkie Pie has tears in her eyes, and Luna can hear her occasionally sniffling. And finally, Rainbow Dash has a look of worry on her face which is unlike her. Luna coughs awkwardly. "Forgive me for interrupting without a formal invitation, but I thought I'd come and check on you five."

"Thanks, Princess Luna," Applejack weakly smiles.

"So, uh-"

"You can sit next to me," interrupts Pinkie Pie, patting the empty chair beside her. "I-I was saving it for Twilight, but she isn't here yet." Looks like the poor girl is still in denial. Luna smiles and sits in the empty seat next to Pinkie Pie. Rarity picks up her cup of tea and takes a sip, only to discover that there's none left. Embarrassed, she puts the cup back down.

"Silly me. Must've forgotten that I'd drank it all," Rarity says, putting on a fake laugh. Silence falls again. Luna starts to feel a little bit uncomfortable, so she tries to fire up a conversation again.

"So, has everybody heard the news of Princess Cadence's baby boy?" Luna asks. Nobody answers, since the surprise was already ruined by Discord. Of course, Luna doesn't know of this. She just thinks that nobody wants to speak. Rainbow Dash suddenly stands up.

"I-I think I'm gonna go to bed now," she announces. Without saying good night or looking at any of the girls, Rainbow Dash flies upstairs. Rarity, Applejack and Pinkie Pie stand up too. They don't say a word, just like Rainbow Dash, and leave. Fluttershy is the only one who's left sitting at the table.

"So, Fluttershy..." Luna mumbles. She can't really stand feeling awkward or uncomfortable any more. "Do you want to tell me about it?" Fluttershy looks up at Luna, her eyes sparkling with tears.

"S-She told us not to cry over her, and that I shouldn't be too kind... S-So, I... I...!" Fluttershy breaks down in tears and buries her face in her arms, crying onto the table. Luna puts a comforting hand on Fluttershy's back.

"There, there..." she whispers. "It's better to get it all out, trust me."

After some more sobbing and crying about how it's all her fault, Fluttershy sniffs and breathes in. She looks at Luna. "I'm sorry for doing that," she blushes. Luna wipes Fluttershy's eyes gently for her.

"It's okay. I can understand how this will make you feel. After all, I've... I've cried many nights alone," Luna bravely says. Fluttershy looks surprised.

"You?" she asks. Luna nods.

"Of course, that was all in my past. Many years ago - it's not important. However, just know that I know how you feel," Luna says.

"What am I going to do without Twilight? She helped me overcome so much in the past couple of years. Without her by my side to help me, I feel completely lost. She hasn't even been gone for a day and I already miss her." Fluttershy starts to spill more and more of her true feelings. Luna and her sit there for nearly an hour talking. The first twenty minutes were spent with them discussing how Fluttershy can take her mind off Twilight. After that, they started sharing stories from their past and got to know each other a little bit better. When Fluttershy announces that she's tired and is going to bed, Luna gives a happy sigh. She knows the element of kindness better now, and she likes her.

**...**

Twilight's eyes jolt open. She breathes heavily after having a bad dream. She glances out of the window, absentmindedly, to see that it's light outside. She's shocked as she slept the full day. However, something hits her. "Aaaaaaaah!"

Discord rushes into the room, hearing Twilight's scream. "Is everything alright in here?"

"No! Everything is not alright. This room is turned upside down!" Twilight shouts, clinging for dear life onto her bed.

"You can let go of the bed. You won't fall," Discord says.

"Pfft! Like I can trust you," Twilight remarks.

"Just do it," Discord replies. Twilight slowly lets go of the bed and expect to fall, but doesn't. She simply tuts and rolls her eyes. "I thought I'd redecorate while you slept!"

"I'd prefer it the other way," Twilight says. Discord sighs and clicks his fingers. Twilight lands with a thud on the floor as the room is turned back to normal. "I thought you said I wouldn't fall!"

"I only said you wouldn't fall when you were up there, actually," says Discord. He clicks his fingers and all of a sudden, he is in pink nurse clothes. Twilight stares at him, unable to believe this _idiot _is dressed so _ridiculously_. "And how is patient 1 doing in room chaos?" This actually makes Twilight realise that she's feeling better.

"...I feel better than yesterday." Discord doesn't even click his fingers, yet Twilight finds herself in her maid uniform. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! How did you do that?"

Discord innocently shrugs. "Do what, my dear?"

"T- Wh- I-... Never mind." Twilight looks at herself in the mirror and blushes at her reflection. "I look and feel ridiculous."

"Such nonsense. You look perfect to play the part of a maid," Discord responds, prodding her in the side teasingly. Twilight swats his hand away as if it were a fly. "Hmph. You're going to make a difficult wife, aren't you?"

"Maybe I am. Maybe I'm not," Twilight replies, being difficult on purpose. She crosses her arms and goes back to acting like a child.

"Twilight, do stop that," orders Discord. There is no response from the female. "I'm trying my best to stay calm here but you're making me want to lose it. We'll see how hard you protest when I force you to marry me tomorrow!" Twilight unfolds her arms and looks at Discord, shocked.

"No, wait-!"

"I knew you'd protest to that," interrupts Discord. "Now you'll think twice before acting like a five year old, won't you?" The female nods.

"But are you really forcing me to marry you tomorrow?" she asks. Discord pats Twilight's head.

"Nah, I don't know if you're worth it or not."

"Phew..."

"However, I really do need you to get on with your work," says Discord. He pulls a scroll out of his ear, which causes Twilight to feel a little uncomfortable. _I really wish he wouldn't do that... _Twilight thinks to herself. "Take a read and get to work, won't you?" He drops the scroll at her feet, then dashes out of the room. Twilight reaches down and picks up the scroll. She unravels it and expects to see just a small list, but is surprised when she finds out it's longer than half of her body. She reads through it.

_**1) Water the fish.**_

_**2) Feed the plant.**_

_**3) Catch a chicken for tonight's meal.**_

_**4) Hug Discord.**_

_**5) Water the fish again.**_

Twilight finds herself reading a long list full of ridiculous requests from Discord. There's at least sixty things to do on the list, and there are tick boxes next to each one. Twilight wonders where she will get a quill pen to tick it with, but her eyes catch sight of one on her bed-side table. Convenient. She reaches over and picks it up. "Time to get to work, I suppose."

Twilight spends about ten minutes trying to locate the fish tank that Discord wants her to 'water', but can't find it in any of the rooms. She decides to go out to the back garden to see if there's a pool. To her surprise, there's no pool in the back garden. "Hey, are you here to water me?" asks a loud voice. Twilight's eyes widen. She's learning to expect a lot of surprises in Discord's mansion, but not anything like _this_.

She finds herself looking up at a big fish. Standing up on its tail. Wearing a hat and a bow tie...

"What the...?" she mutters, practically speechless.

"Have you got my water or what?" asks the fish. Twilight nods, still stunned. She holds up the watering can to the fish, who greedily snatches it from her hands. "It's about time! I just gotta say. I'm not impressed with that idiot Discord. You aren't even speaking to me and you're looking at me like I have two heads!" Well, it _is _a giant fish with a hat and bow tie. And it talks.

Twilight ticks off the first item. She leaves the fish so it can water itself, and so she can get over the shock. She glances down at the list again, to see that she has to feed the plant. Twilight sighs. It's going to be a _long _day.

**...**

Twilight breathes out and ticks off the last task for the day. She has just finished task number sixty: jump up and down on a trampoline to try and pick stars for Discord. It is night time once again and Twilight is exhausted. All day, she's been doing silly tasks for Discord. She enters the mansion with an empty bag. "Ah, have you completed the last task?" questions Discord, standing right at the door waiting for Twilight.

"That last one was _ridiculous_!" Twilight angrily shouts, throwing the empty bag to the floor. Her anger seems to be getting the better of her.

"Is that your new favourite word?" Discord teases, ignoring her outburst of anger. He then puts on a mimicking tone of Twilight as he speaks, "It's _ridiculous_!" She glares at Discord. If looks could kill...

"I'm going to bed," she says, through gritted teeth. Discord pulls out a red stop sign and presses it in her face.

"Not so fast." Twilight steps back, getting her face out of the sign.

"You're being really irritating, Discord. Just let me go upstairs!" Twilight demands. Discord shakes his head disapprovingly. Twilight breathes out, trying to rid herself of anger. "Okay. What is it?"

"Where's that bag of stars you were supposed to get?" Discord enquires. Twilight points to the empty bag on the floor. Discord raises an eyebrow. "Oh, I... I see how it is."

"You... Do?"

"You're just playing a trick on me, aren't you? To make me believe that you're not a perfect wife, so I'll end up sending you home!" Discord accuses. Twilight stares.

_It's just endless confusion with him, isn't it? _Twilight thinks.

"Well, we shall be having none of that! You go to your room right now and think about your actions," Discord orders, treating her like a parent treats their child after they've done something wrong. Discord points in a demanding manner to the stairs.

"...If you insist." Twilight trails herself upstairs. She's tired and is glad that Discord finally dismissed her. Although, the method of dismissal was... Strange. Twilight doesn't care, though. She enters her room without giving it a second thought.

She looks at herself in the mirror for the final time that night. She picks up her pyjamas and changes out of the _ridiculous _maid outfit. She pauses. "Maybe Discord's right. My new favourite word _is _ridiculous."

**...**

_Twilight is unsure if she's in a dream or not. It feels real to her, yet a part of her is tugging away, telling her it's not real. She's sitting in the middle of the Everfree Forest, surrounded by her five friends. They're all pointing at her and shouting rude and hurtful things at her - even Fluttershy is. "Yer jus' a cheapskate for marryin' that home wrecker!" shouts Applejack._

_"Have you seen your outfit? It's simply a crime against fashion!" mocks Rarity. Twilight looks down at herself to see she is indeed wearing her new outfit. "I'd burn it if I were you."_

_"Dipcord's just using you so he can get laid for once in his pathetic life, then he's back to being his usual, chaotic self. Then what will you be? A cheap whore, that's what!" insults Rainbow Dash. Twilight feels tears grow in her eyes._

_"Hey guys, let's disown Twilight. We can throw a super-duper fun party in celebration of her finally being ditched from our group!" laughs Pinkie Pie._

_"That sounds like a lot of fun, Pinkie Pie. I'll be glad when Twilight's gone from our group... I've always hated her," admits Fluttershy. Twilight stares down at her feet, unable to look her five friends in the eye._

_"Aww, is she gonna cry?" teases Rainbow Dash._

_"She's gonna cry! Boo-hoo!" laughs Applejack._

_"Stop it... Stop it...!" cries Twilight, blocking her ears._

_"I command thee, night terrors, begone!" shouts a voice. Twilight looks up to see Princess Luna flying to the scene. She is using her Royal Canterlot voice. Instantly, the five disappear._

_"Princess Luna?" Twilight asks, blinking away her tears and standing up. "This is all a dream, isn't it?"_

_"Indeed it is. I came because you were being tortured by what you think your friends have become without you," Luna says._

_"Oh..."_

_"You fear that your friends will hate you for staying with Discord. Don't you?" Luna guesses. Twilight nods. "It's all okay now. It was only a dream. Your real Ponyville friends still love you with all of their heart and will never hate you. But alas, fear does get the better of us at times. And... I know this isn't an appropriate time to ask you, but are you okay? Your feelings are important too, Twilight."_

_"I... I guess I'm okay," Twilight sighs._

_"Discord has not been hurtful, has he?" Luna questions._

_"He's snapped a few times, but I can manage it," Twilight admits._

_"I see. If things get too bad, we won't hate you for giving up on Discord." Twilight silently gasps, shocked that Luna would even dare to suggest such a thing._

_"Give up?" she asks. "Give up?! Princess Luna- Why, I would never do such a thing! I can handle Discord."_

_"Twilight... So determined you are. Of course you can handle Discord... My words came out the wrong way. I was just trying to express my concerns, but I fear I'm not as good as I once was. I'll have to give it some practice, won't I?" Luna lets out a small laugh. She opens her wings and prepares to take flight. "I must go - you are waking up. Do not worry about any more nightmares about your friends... I've taken care of those fears. Goodbye, Twilight."_

And that was that. Twilight certainly did wake up. She sits up in her bed and stretches her arms behind her. "Ahh... I can't believe I slept for so long. It only felt like a couple of hours," she says to herself.

Twilight gets out of her bed, glad that her whole room isn't upside down again. Twilight has just finished putting on her shoes when she hears a bell ring from a few rooms over. "Oh, maid Twilight~!" calls Discord. She groans to herself and exits her room. She walks down the hall and hears the bell coming from one room in particular. Twilight opens the door and is about to speak, but is knocked speechless once again.

"Holy f- Your room is... is... Crazy!" Discord is sitting up in his bed. He laughs when he hears Twilight insult his room.

"It's a work of art, is it not?" he responds.

"I don't even..." Twilight mumbles, unable to finish. She shakes her head quickly and looks at Discord. "You called?"

"Ah, yes. I believe I did." Discord pulls out today's scroll for Twilight and hands it to her. She unravels it and sees only three items on there.

_**1) Discord wants breakfast in bed made by his lovely maid~!**_

_**2) Discord wants a hug after breakfast.**_

_**3) Spend entire day with Discord.**_

Twilight opens her mouth to protest. "Ah, ah!" Discord interrupts. He puts on puppy dog eyes. "You wouldn't want to make this face sad, would you?"

"I-"

"No."

"But-!"

"No!"

Twilight mutters some swear words under her breath and turns around. She leaves Discord's bedroom and makes her way down to the kitchen. Once there, she doesn't know what the heck to do. She's never had to make breakfast for others. Twilight just normally zapped something in with her horn since she was always too busy with studying. But no... This is different. Discord wants a breakfast made from scratch and won't settle for less. Well, this shall be fun to watch...

**...**

**SMASH.**

Another plate crashes to the floor, causing Twilight to jump and nearly drop _another _plate. Discord, fed up of hearing his entire collection of plates and bowls being broken, comes downstairs into the kitchen. His eyes set upon Twilight, who's trying to hold up a number of plates and bowls all at once. "Whoa, oh, ohh...! Look out!" Twilight warns. She falls flat on her behind, dragging the plates and bowls with her. Discord sighs, frustrated.

"This is why I shouldn't learn to expect breakfast in bed," he whispers.

"Sorry," Twilight apologises, standing up. She goes to step forward, but trips over a broken cup.

"Careful!" Discord shouts, catching her just in time. He catches her by putting his arm around Twilight's stomach, and grabbing one of her hands with his own. This causes Twilight to blush. Discord presses his cheek against hers, killing the mood completely. "Are you still alive?"

"You can let me go now. Seriously," Twilight says. Discord does so. In the process, Twilight continues to fall over that broken cup. Discord laughs to himself.

"Yes, you're doing a perfect job Twilight!" he mocks.

"Uuugghh..." Twilight moans, exhausted once again.

After destroying Discord's collection of plates, cups and bowls and nearly setting it on fire twice, Twilight retires from the kitchen after finally making Discord some breakfast. Discord, who is sitting at the kitchen table, stares down at the pile of burnt food. "Uh. Looks... Delicious?" Discord really doesn't want to eat it. He fears it may give him food poisoning or something even worse than that.

"Whatever. You don't have to eat it," Twilight responds.

"Oh, thank heavens for that!" Discord shouts. He picks up the plate and throws it across the kitchen. Twilight ducks, as it nearly hits her in the head. The plate smashes off the wall and its remains fall into the bin.

"And you lectured _me _for ruining all of your plates?" Twilight scoffs.

"Yes, but this is _my _home, Twilight. I can break my plates to my heart's content - I can easily snap in some more. However if you break them, you have to go out and pay for more," Discord says.

"What if someone sees me?" Twilight asks.

"That's why outside of Equestria exists. _Duh_," Discord says, as if it were the most obvious thing ever.

"Duh...?" Twilight mumbles, rolling her eyes. Discord snaps in some better looking food and begins to greedily eat it.

"Mm! This is simply delicious. Much better than what you made!" Discord exclaims, forgetting his manners completely. Twilight feels herself grow hungry at the sight of food. She hasn't eaten for a while, as she refused to eat with Discord last night. Normally, she wouldn't have denied the offer of food. But by 'romantic' candlelight and table for two? Twilight would rather starve. Discord faces Twilight. "I can see you eying up my food. I think somebody's jealous."

"Me? Jealous?" Twilight innocently asks, nervously laughing.

"Well, you didn't eat last night. I'm assuming that you're very hungry... Right?" Discord smirks.

"...Right." Discord snaps in another plate of breakfast.

"Don't be a stranger, Twilight!" Discord says, picking her up and practically throwing her onto the chair.

"Oof." She doesn't bother to shout at Discord for throwing her into a chair. She's too hungry to care. However, her only worry now is spending a _full day _with the master of chaos himself. Oh yes... It's definitely going to be a long day once again.

**...**

_**That's all for this chapter, folks! Wow, I got this typed up pretty quickly didn't I? I posted this yesterday and now it's up today. I think I might just be improving ever so slightly. Chapter three is going to focus on the five girls back in Ponyville a lot more than it has in this chapter. What did you think of that awkward Twilight and Discord moment, where he's just like, holding her and pressing his cheek against hers? Heh. Mood killer, isn't he? Good old Discord... Well, I'll be back hopefully pretty soon with my third chapter of this story. See you all then, everybody!**_


	3. Trying To Accept

_**Hi all. I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for a while... I'm so lazy, aren't I? I have so many exams and school work and just everything. I can't fit in writing, but I'm going to complete this chapter. Thanks to all those who reviewed! If people even did... I don't know... Okay, on with the chapter!**_

**...**

Pinkie Pie sits underneath a tree on Sweet Apple Acres, watching her friend Applejack collect apples. She leans against the tree, trying to take her mind off Twilight, her best friend who recently left Ponyville for Discord. "Whew! And that's the last of it," announces Applejack, picking up a bucket of apples. Apple Bloom, Applejack's sister, rushes to her side to collect some more buckets.

"I got half a bucket done today, sis. You'd be proud!" says Apple Bloom.

"Yeah. I am proud of ya," replies Applejack. Pinkie Pie stands up and walks slowly over to Applejack.

"Applejack?" Pinkie Pie asks, getting her attention. Applejack looks at her friend.

"Yeah, Pinkie?"

"Um... Can we talk about something?"

"Sure, I... Uh, I'll be right back Apple Bloom." Pinkie Pie takes Applejack over to the barn and shuts the door behind her. Applejack is confused. What could Pinkie Pie possibly want to discuss?

"We're going to be a while, I think," Pinkie Pie says, sitting down on the floor.

"Uh. Okay..." mumbles Applejack, sitting beside her.

"I think we need to talk about this. What are we going to do about Twilight?" Pinkie Pie questions, looking Applejack in the eye. As soon as she hears this, she looks away from Pinkie Pie.

"I don't feel ready to talk about it," she denies.

"Come on! We can't hide it forever!" Pinkie Pie shouts.

"Like how you thought Twi was still with us the other day when the Princess sat with us?" Applejack shoots back. This hurts Pinkie Pie. Applejack stands up. "I'm sorry Pinkie, but you've gotta face up to the situation at hand before ya criticise myself or the others of hidin' our feelings." Applejack opens the barn door and prepares to leave.

"Applejack, please," Pinkie Pie says. Applejack sighs and closes the door. She turns around and faces her friend. "I-I just really miss her..." Applejack looks at Pinkie Pie, to see that she's started to cry. She kneels down beside her friend and gives her a hug.

"I know ya do, Pinks... I know."

**...**

Rarity sits at her work desk, staring blankly at it. Usually she'd be working on making a new dress for a customer but she can't bring herself to move. She's lost deep in thought, and wishes that she could have stopped Twilight from going. She is quickly snapped out of her thought as a knock comes at her door. "Oh... Y-Yes, come in!" Her sister, Sweetie Belle, walks through the door. Rarity looks at her.

"Um, sorry to interrupt... But one of your friends are waiting downstairs for you," says Sweetie Belle. Right now, Rarity really doesn't want to see any of her friends. She just wants to work peacefully on her creations. Or you know, stare into space like she's been doing for the past hour.

"Alright. I'll be right down," she sighs. Sweetie Belle nods and closes the door as she leaves. Rarity stands up, takes off her glasses and makes her way downstairs to see who's visiting her. When Rarity reaches the bottom of the stairs to her house, her eyes set upon none other than Rainbow Dash. The first thought that crosses her mind is, _what's Rainbow Dash doing here? Of all places?_ Not that she minds of course.

"Hey Rare," greets her friend.

"Um... Hello, Rainbow Dash," Rarity replies, still confused.

"Any chance you could fix up some drinks?" Rainbow Dash requests. Rarity stares, earning an impatient look from her friend. "Is Rarity alive?"

"Wha...Oh, yes! Drinks. Yes... Of course! Do come in," she says, snapping out of confusion and nervously laughing.

"I'm already inside..." Rainbow Dash points out. She coughs. "Well, lead the way."

"Sure." Rarity leads Rainbow Dash through the main hallway and through to her kitchen. Rainbow Dash looks around in awe, which is surprising coming from her.

"Wow. Nice place you've got, Rare," she compliments. As confused as Rarity is, she thanks her friend. Rainbow Dash casually sits down at the kitchen table. Rarity stands by the desk near the back of her kitchen.

"So... Any drink you want in particular?" Rarity asks, feeling slightly awkward. She hasn't really been alone with Rainbow Dash. Usually their other friends are with them. Like, if there was a sleepover at Rarity's house, or they wanted to see her work. Just anything like that. However, she seems to be the only one feeling uncomfortable in this situation.

"Nah, nothing in particular. Anything sounds good to me," Rainbow Dash responds. Rarity gives a single nod, then pulls out one medium sized glass and a tea cup. She goes over to her fridge and pulls out some orange juice for her friend. She pours it into the glass, filling it up to the top for Rainbow Dash. She gives the drink to her. "Thanks. What are you having?"

"Oh, just a cup of tea. Nothing like some relaxing tea..." Rarity gives a nervous laugh. "Right?"

"Right..." mumbles her friend. Rarity does the usual thing to make her tea. After a lot of silence, the tea is finally ready. Rarity pulls out a saucer and places the cup on top of it. Finally, she sits next to her friend.

"So Rainbow Dash. Any reason why you came here today?" Rarity wonders, after taking a sip of tea. Rainbow Dash puts down the glass she's been drinking from to reply.

"Hmm..." she says, thinking of an answer. "Not really. I just wanted to see someone, I guess. I couldn't find Pinkie or Applejack, and Fluttershy surprisingly wasn't home either. So... I just came here." Rainbow Dash starts to feel a little nervous as she prepares to tell Rarity some more information.

"I see," Rarity replies.

"I just, uh... I wanted to..." Rainbow Dash seems to be getting mixed up on her words as she gets closer to what she's saying. Rarity finds it strange that her friend is acting in such a way. After all, Rainbow Dash isn't the type to get nervous. She opens her mouth to speak, but a beeping noise comes from her pocket.

"Should you get that?" Rarity asks. Rainbow Dash pulls her phone out of her pocket, and switches on the screen.

"Yeah, sorry. It's just a text," she says, pressing her phone screen repeatedly to get to the text message section. She reads through it and Rarity waits to see if it's important. After Rainbow Dash reads it, she gives an excited squeak.

"Something important?" Rarity wonders. Rainbow Dash nods quickly, biting her lip. She shoves the phone screen in Rarity's face, and she reads the text. When she is done, her eyes widen.

"Eeeeep! Soarin asked me out!" Rainbow Dash squeals.

"Congratulations, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity smiles, showing her happiness. And really, she was genuinely happy for her friend. After being hit so hard by the unexpected leave of Twilight, the girls deserve any happiness they can get their hands on.

"Um, that other thing doesn't really matter now. I gotta go see Soarin now anyway," Rainbow Dash says, standing up.

"Oh, of course. Well, if there's anything y-"

"I'm on it!" And with that, Rarity finds herself alone once again. Rainbow Dash has already rushed out of her house, and Rarity notices that some of her biscuits are gone too. She shrugs to herself, then slowly makes her way upstairs. A part of Rarity wishes that Rainbow Dash said she misses Twilight. She doesn't want to feel like the only one who misses her friend.

**...**

Fluttershy has started to visit Princess Luna ever since they had a conversation for the first time. Fluttershy feels at ease around Luna - she can talk about her feelings easily for some reason. She thinks it's because Luna is a Princess, and understands the complicated dreams of people. This is Fluttershy's third time seeing Luna, and she feels a little awkward and shy at first. This is only natural, since... Well, this is Fluttershy.

When she knocks on the front door of Canterlot's Castle, she is surprised. She is greeted by Princess Celestia, which is unusual. A Royal Guard usually answers and asks who she is. "Oh Fluttershy. Luna was expecting you, but I think she lost track of time. She's upstairs in the shower..." Celestia says.

"Should I come back another time?" Fluttershy asks.

"No, no. Come in and make yourself comfortable. I'll go tell my sister to hurry up," Celestia responds.

"I don't want to cause any trouble or-"

"Fluttershy," Celestia softly interrupts, turning to face the younger female. "I assure you, it is fine."

"Okay. Thank you," Fluttershy says, shyly. She enters the castle and makes her way into the kitchen, where she sits at the table and waits. Celestia walks upstairs to where the bathroom is, and knocks loudly on the door.

"Luna!" The sound of water running can be heard and it almost overpowers Celestia's voice. She presses her ear against the door to hear what Luna is doing. Instead of hearing moving around, she can hear some sort of singing.

"...fills your heart with gloom..."

This confuses Celestia. "Luna! Are you done in there?" she shouts, this time louder. The singing stops abruptly, so Celestia figures that she must have been heard by Luna this time. A few noises can be heard, then the door of the bathroom unlocks and opens. Luna is standing there with her hair dripping and a towel around her body.

"Y-Yes, Tia?" Luna asks, surprised that she has been interrupted.

"Two things. First of all, Fluttershy is downstairs waiting for you."

"Fluttershy...? Oh! I was supposed to be meeting with her today, at... At this time! Oh my!" Luna gasps and goes to close the door, but Celestia puts her foot there.

"I wasn't done," she says. Luna lets go of the door and looks up at her sister. "What were you singing in there?"

Luna can feel her cheeks heat up. "You heard me singing, did you...?"

Celestia nods. "I indeed did."

"I... I just felt like singing something," Luna says, her eyes now fixed on the floor.

"But why _that _song?" Celestia questions.

Luna sighs then gives a small shrug, unable to say anything else.

"Luna?"

"I don't know," says Luna, looking up.

"You promised not to sing that particular song again, due to the... Events... That it is involved with." Celestia speaks slowly, almost unable to finish her sentence. She can't bring herself to mention the past, but she just did it.

"I know, but-"

"Luna, I don't think I want to keep Fluttershy waiting," Celestia interrupts, wanting to avoid the subject. She can't bring herself to speak about the situation any further, so she changes the subject completely. There is silence for a few moments as the two sisters think about what just happened, and why it could have possibly happened.

"I'll go get changed then..." Luna closes the bathroom door and locks it. Celestia simply shakes her head, then goes back downstairs and tries to forget about what happened.

Celestia enters the kitchen, to see Fluttershy sitting there silently, twirling a piece of hair around her finger. "Luna will be down soon," Celestia announces, causing Fluttershy to jump slightly and let go of her hair. She looks over at Celestia. She didn't expect her to be down again.

"Oh, that's okay. I don't mind waiting," Fluttershy says, smiling.

"Can I get you anything while you wait?" Celestia offers.

"No thank you... I'm okay," Fluttershy politely says. She doesn't feel comfortable around Celestia just yet - she's used to Luna instead.

"I insist. Just one thing?" Celestia says, smiling.

"Well-"

"Sorry that I'm so late Fluttershy," interrupts a voice. Fluttershy turns her head towards the stairs to see Luna standing there. She is wearing her hair tied up and a short dark blue dress, which suits her.

"It's no problem, Luna. Glad to see you," Fluttershy replies. Celestia puts down the tin of biscuits that she had just got from the cupboard.

"I'll go upstairs now..." she says emotionlessly, and leaves the kitchen. Luna sits down next to Fluttershy.

"I apologise once again for being late. I'm afraid I lost track of time and when you were coming over," Luna apologises.

"It's okay. Really, it is," Fluttershy says.

"Okay... So what do you want to talk about tonight, Fluttershy?" Luna asks.

"Well, if it's okay with you... I wanted to just kind of talk about my feelings. I know that it can be a bother sometimes, but things are starting to worry me," Fluttershy starts.

"Of course it isn't a bother. I enjoy listening to you speak, and I'm happy to give any advice I can. I'm glad that you can trust me with these things," Luna replies.

"So you see... I was getting the smallest bit concerned with myself and the group... Since Twilight's been away, we haven't been spending much time together. One of us is always off on our own way. I wanted to go and see everybody today, but only to discover that none of my friends were home. I knocked at Rarity's, only to get no response. I checked at Applejack's and Apple Bloom told me that her sister was busy and she hasn't seen Pinkie. So I tried at Pinkie's house, only to find out that she was gone too. I couldn't find Rainbow Dash anywhere. I'm just... I'm getting scared that we're falling apart. It's been this way for a couple of days now," Fluttershy explains. Not once does she look Luna in the eyes while explaining her feelings. She's too scared of what Luna will think, so she waits for judgment to be passed as she stares at her feet. There is silence for a while.

"...All I can say is, I'm sorry that this is happening." Luna doesn't know what else to say. She feels selfish for thinking so, but it sort of matches up to her past situation with her sister. They stopped seeing each other gradually, and Luna became more and more alone and depressed. She only had her night sky to turn to, which is why hatred eventually consumed her. She knows that this will never happen between the five friends, but she doesn't want them to fall apart; for their sakes. "In a time like this, Fluttershy, it's best that somebody has to keep things together."

"I don't understand...?" Fluttershy says, looking up at Luna.

"Now that Twilight is gone, your friends may feel as though they have nobody to rely on to keep their bond together; that there's nobody to keep it tied, for they may feel like Twilight was the one who did that. Somebody has to step in and take over that role, to keep everybody together. It may sound complicated and it may be hard to understand, but I'm trying to explain it the best I can," Luna explains.

"Oh, I get it. So... One of us should help keep the group together?" Fluttershy asks.

Luna nods. "Yes. That's what I mean."

"But... But who should do that? Nobody really seems interested in keeping our friendship together," Fluttershy sighs.

Luna looks in Fluttershy's eyes. "You do, don't you?"

"...You're right, I do." Fluttershy pauses, and begins to hesitate. "B-But, how do I do that? It seems like so much responsibility and nobody will listen to me."

"Which is why you must make yourself become heard," Luna says.

"I don't have the confidence," Fluttershy says, continuing to put herself down.

"Fluttershy, you must believe in yourself. That's the best thing to do in situations such as these," Luna replies. "I know that I haven't been believing in myself recently..."

Fluttershy is confused. "You haven't?"

Luna shakes her head. "I'm not quite sure what's wrong with me. But recently I've been having these feelings... I'm starting to feel like I felt many years ago."

"Oh... Why's that?" Fluttershy asks.

"I'm not sure, as I said. It's just that they won't go away," Luna says.

"Maybe you should talk to Celestia?" Fluttershy suggests, not knowing what else to say.

"Maybe..." Luna mumbles, remembering what happened earlier with her sister.

**...**

"Oh, Twilight~!" calls Discord, standing in the main hall. He is preparing to go out and spend the day with Twilight now, but she's hiding in her room it seems. "Twilight, don't make me come up there and get you!"

Twilight sits in her room, covering her ears with one of her pillows. She doesn't want to go out with Discord. There's no way she'd drag herself to such a low level, promise or not. "He'll force me to marry him if I decline? He's going to threaten me with that? Ha. Like I care. He can kick me out and make me sleep in a dog house, but I will not spend a full day with Discord!" Twilight says to herself.

Discord stands downstairs, constantly checking his watch and impatiently tapping his foot. "Twilight, come on. We're wasting valuable time here!"

Twilight sits, still refusing to go. "You can't make me!" She begins to act like a child again. A child who doesn't want to go to the dentist or something like that.

Discord sighs. "Okay, fine. She can play that way."

Twilight puts her pillow down, thinking that Discord will leave her alone. However, she is soon proved wrong when her bedroom door swings open. She looks over at the door to see an angry looking Discord standing there. "I thought I told you that you're coming out with me today! Yet you're sitting up here, refusing once again to do as I ask," Discord says.

Twilight shrugs. "I can do what I want to do, can't I?"

Discord looks rather angry right now. "I've put up with your issues for far too long. Stand up. Come on, _stand up now!_" he orders.

Twilight does as Discord asks, since he is angry. "What?"

"I am sick and tired of you acting like a little child. This foolishness will stop!" Discord clicks his fingers, and Twilight cannot react to this. She is placed under some sort of control by Discord. "Tell me Twilight. Can you hear me?"

Twilight nods slowly. "Good. You see, I don't like it when I don't get my way and you disobeying me is annoying, to be honest. Once I have done this, you will do as I say. You will have no choice." Discord clicks his fingers. He really doesn't like what he's about to do, but he has to remember that it will mean nothing at all. End of. Discord places his hands on top of Twilight's shoulders, and leans closer to her face. He doesn't know how to approach the situation, really. "So you just lean in like that, and... Do that...? I don't know why I bother with these spells... Well, here we go, Discord." He scrunches up his eyes, not wanting to do it. He makes it last only a second. Discord puts his lips on top of Twilight's, and doesn't keep them there for long. He immediately backs away and opens his eyes. He wipes his mouth, disgusted that he just did that.

Twilight, on the other hand, felt it. She is snapped back into reality by the contact. _What did Discord just do to me? Did he... GAH! Wait, was that his attempt to put a spell on me? What an idiot; love spells don't work. He must have an outdated book that he reads or something... Still, I might as well have a little fun with Discord. I'll play him along for a while I suppose, then. It'll be funny to do that, then reveal that I was just having him on. Ha! Genius. Just as long as that idiot doesn't force me to spend a day out with him... _Twilight thinks.

Discord waits for Twilight to react; to see whether it worked or not. _I can't believe I did what they call... 'Kissing'. It doesn't count though, right? They apparently only do it when they're in love. I did it for a spell, and I most certainly do not love Twilight. Can you imagine that? Well, actually... What I'm doing right now is making her be my wife. Doesn't that require love? Oh whatever, I don't care. That did not count as a 'kiss' because it didn't even last a second. End of story, _Discord thinks.

"Twilight, did you feel that?" Discord asks.

"I did, Discord. And I have to say... It was nice," Twilight says, putting her plan into action. Any words that she says to please Discord is simply an act, and she needs to keep it that way. And maybe freak Discord out a little.

_Aha, excellent news! It worked! Now I won't have to deal with the immature side of Twilight... Finally. Now to have a little fun, _Discord thinks.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but can you do that again?" Twilight asks. She tries to keep her smirk to herself. It's funny, in a way. Discord and Twilight are actually quite similar when it comes to their plans and tricks.

Discord stares at Twilight. _Did it really just backfire this hard on me? _he thinks. "Do... What?"

"The kiss," Twilight says.

"Er, maybe later. For now, we have somewhere to go I believe!" Discord says.

_Ah, fantastic. I still spend the day with this idiot, _Twilight thinks. However, she puts on a fake smile for Discord. "That sounds good. Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Discord responds, smirking.

_Keeping it a secret, are you? Don't be so sure of yourself, Discord, _Twilight thinks.

**...**

_**Sorry for the short chapter. I kind of ran out of ideas xD First of all, I want to apologise for not updating for absolutely ages! I made an excuse earlier, so hopefully you'll forgive me... Since I'm getting back into this story, you should see updates more often, hopefully. So, as you can see, we're starting to develop relationships between two characters - Pinkie Pie and Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Luna. Maybe even Discord and Twilight!...Nah, that's too early. Sorry if some things are out of place, but I'm trying my best to keep it all together. I'm also trying to keep the girls in character, so let me know how I'm going with that so far. And don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like the Discord spell thing, I can ditch it next time. I don't mind...**_

_***SQUEE* Discord kissed Twilight! Kind of? I wouldn't call it a kiss, but SQUEE. Get used to that small description of what happened, because you won't be seeing that for a loooong time... Hah. So the next chapter is going to be a sort of side-chapter, focusing on Luna, Celestia and Fluttershy. That's how I think I'll do some chapters - two or three characters at a time and fully focusing on them. Oh and if you have any more predictions about Luna and Fluttershy, don't hesitate to give it a guess. I'll be keeping my mouth shut about it though so you won't know if you're right or wrong c;**_

_**One final thing before I take off, is the paragraph structure okay? Most books that I've read recently has a character talking, then it goes into a new paragraph if a different character does something. I'm just getting used to this, so tell me if I'm wrong! I don't mind the criticism as long as you don't bloody compare it to another story again. So on that note, I'll be off! See you all in the next chapter~**_


End file.
